Assassin's Creed: The Hunted
by Ninja-Insomniac47
Summary: Modern time. Assassin Bureaus are being taken out covertly. Three survivors have to get to a major Bureau to spread the word that the Templars have found them. OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, Sorry it's been so long, but this time I have a plot! WOOO! Now I have a goal to reach and also checkpoints to write to. SO WISH ME LUCK HERE!**

* * *

(Bureau_47. 15:12. Beginning_Sequence)

"Arthur!" I turn to see one of my superiors, The Mentor of this bureau, Howard, holding up his hand with a grim look on his face,

"What is my task?" I ask, walking towards him,

He hands me a dossier, "Details are in here, You have less than one hour to find the teammates mentioned. Go to the clock-tower. Be silent, be swift. Nothing is True-"

"Everything is permitted." I finish and take the file.

I climb out of the building and hop on a motorcycle. I make it to the public library to read the file.

* * *

(FILE_OMEGA_PROTOCOL)

We have been discovered. I have barely discovered this situation and while there is no traitor, this bureau's destruction will be quick and subtle. Be aware all electric connections to and from our area have been cut off. You will not be able to use your phone.

Objectives:

-Collect Rachel Evans and Hunter Roberts.

-Make your way out of the city and alert the Bureaus.

-Defend the Creed

Find equipment in safehouse 13, 21, 42. I don't know which ones, if any, have been found.

(FILE_OMEGA_PROTOCOL)

* * *

My eyes widen and my mind races. I use the library's paper shredder and destroy the file. I walk out and jog to my motorcycle. I rev the engine and move to a side road.

'_Last I heard, Hunter was on a mission to find a new recruit. And Rachel, she is checking into outpost 12.'_

I do some speeding and avoid three police cars to get to the outpost. I park my cycle and climb into the entrance.

"Hey Arthur, what are you dong here?" Asks the outpost manager, Thomas,

"Where is Rachel?"

"Heh, looks like I get to cash in that bet." He says opening up his phone, he frowns, "No service? We have a local tower." He mutters confused,

"I need to know where Rachel is." I let a bit of impatience into my voice,

"Sheesh, she's in the back." He taps on his keys, "How'd I get a message?"

I walk around the desk and open the door to the back. Rachel's stacking boxes.

"I heard you out there, I'll be a second." She says without looking,

"Orders from the local mentor, we have to go." I say,

Thomas throws open the door, a horrified look on his face, "Omega Protocol has been enacted! Get your stuff and get out of here!"

"Omega Protocol?!" Asks Rachel,

"No time to explain, got to get Hunter and tell him to come with us." I say exiting the room,

Rachel follows, "I was going to meet him at the clock-tower. We can use my car."

"Are you coming Thomas?" I ask as I climb out,

"No, I'm taking out as many Templar douches as I can before I go." He digs around under his desk,

I jump down from the roof and run to the parking lot. I open the door to a black Mazda RX-8.

"Sweet car" I say, buckling in,

"Thanks" She says, starting the car,

The tires screech and we race to the rendezvous.

We peel out of a corner and weave between cars. I look behind us and find that a black van is following us.

"We have someone on our tail" I say, putting in earplugs

"Got it. I'll get us clear. Take them out." Rachel says, also shoving them in,

I reach into the back,

"You keep loaded weapons in your back seat?"

"It's not like I would be caught."

I pull out an assault rifle and attach a silencer. (One of the assassin's favorite attachments)

"Ready" I say while opening the window,

"Turning NOW!" She turns hard right, I poke the gun out of the window and as the van turns, I spray their windshield with (**windex**) bullets. The van continues turning and runs into a tree. We continue driving as the van's door slides open.

* * *

(15_minutes_later)

We pull up to the clock tower, "I'll get him" Rachel says, "Stay with the car."

"Got it." We both get out and as she starts climbing, I pull up my hood and enter the building. I sit on the bench just by the door and focus my hearing. After a while, I hear some vehicles pull up. I get off the bench and cock my hidden gun. I look out the door's window to see some guys in official looking body armor and two black vans on either side of the car.

'_Well, damn._'

I turn around and run for the back exit. As I shove the door open, a pair of the officers turn the corner. I shoot my hidden gun, killing one, and rush the other one. He draws his pistol and I knock his hand away but, the pistol discharges and I hear the group in front of the building take action. I execute the officer in front of me with my hidden blade and climb up the wall. I get to the roof and see Hunter climb down along with Rachel.

"What took you so long?" I ask as I jump to the next roof,

"He had to get here." Answers Rachel,

"Got held up like you two" states Hunter, "We can use my car."

We climb a nearby apartment building and follow Hunter.

"Why'd you park so far away?" I ask,

"Why'd you park so close?" counters Hunter,

"Touche"

Hunter leads us to a ledge and does a leap of faith into a dumpster. Rachel and I follow. We pull ourselves out and I remove a cliche banana peel from my shoulder.

"Over here." We climb into his car, I get back seat behind the driver, Hunter guns the engine and we speed off.

"Got any objectives?" Asks Hunter, "Rachel says you have orders from the Mentor."

"Yeah. Get you two and get supplies from safe-house 13. It's the closest."

"After that?" Hunter takes a corner,

"Get the hell out of here and get word out that Omega Protocol has been issued."

"We're being pursued" says Rachel,

"I see them. Good thing we have an assassin mechanic, hope he hasn't been found." Hunter replies and pushes a button,

I look behind us to see that he dropped caltrops, "Good thing" I say as I see a van lose control, blocking the road.

* * *

(At Safe-house_13)

We pull up to a flaming building. Firefighters are battling the flames but to no avail.

"There are explosives in there. Shouldn't we warn them?" asks Rachel,

"No chance. the building's just a shell anyway. The real stuff is hidden under the stone basement" Says Hunter, "What are the backups?" he asks continuing to drive,

"Safe-house 21"

"On it."

* * *

(At Safe-house_21)

"In and out. don't stay, get what you need and what you think you need. Don't spend time looking. I'll destroy the safe remotely." Hunter says pulling up. We nod and run in. As soon as I open the door, I smell smoke.

"Why isn't it catching?" We hear a voice say,

"I don't know, we need to do this quickly so hurry up" a second voice speaks up,

I take a step and a board creaks under my foot.

"Ya hear that?" asks the first voice,

"Nah, must have been the house settling."

Hunter gets my attention. He points to me an himself then to his hidden blade. I nod in understanding. We hear a match light and we run in forcing open the door. I extend my blade and jump on the fire starter and Hunter jumps on the accomplice. We slit their throats and Hunter stomps out the fire.

We run to the basement and Hunter removes a rug to reveal a electronic keypad. He enters in a code and a stone panel slides open. We hurriedly go to the secret room and start stuffing the black bags with equipment.

I get bracer replacement parts for all of us, emergency credit cards with Ids, two collapsible SMGs and an Assault rife with silencers for the three of them, ammo, night-vision goggles, a tent, rope, and a sleeping bag. I didn't see what the others had but I zipped up my bag and left the room. As I passed the room that had the wanna-be arsonists, I got an Idea. I spread some of the gas they had around, made a line of matches for a makeshift fuse and got out of there to let the fumes fill the room.

"Got everything?" asks Rachel shouldering her bag,

"Yeah, I'm going to cover our tracks." I reply,

"I took care of the room" says Hunter who's holding three bags, he notices me holding the matchbox,"Make it quick" He leaves and Rachel follows. I light the line of matches and toss the box next to the can of gas. I run out and get to the car. I put my bag in the back seat and crawl in after it. Hunter slams the trunk. He gets in and we leave with the house beginning to burn.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter, any questions? review them. Give me feedback so I can know What I'm doing wrong. Ninja-insomniac47 out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there again! Still me. Then again, who else could it be? **

**Definitely not his roommate...**

** Joking aside, here's the next chapter. and thank you Lyonesse Aquila.**

* * *

(Highway_10:34_Day2_Next_Sequence)

We're on the road and have avoided 6 speed-traps. Hunter is sleeping in the passenger seat and Rachel is driving. I would also sleep but, Rachel has the radio on. I'm thinking how to get Hunter to teach me to sleep despite noises when Rachel turns off the radio.

"You awake back there?" asks Rachel,

"Yeah" I say with a sigh,

"Good. We have three vans on our tail."

I sit up, "How long have they been there?" I ask as I unzip my bag,

"Two hours."

"Now you tell me?"

"We weren't clear. And neither were they." Says Hunter,

"You were awake?" I ask,

"I awoke in time to hear we've got bogeys. I have my gun under the seat, if you please?"

I bend over and pull out a sniper rifle, "You keep this in your car? Where's the stock?"

"Down there as well." He opens the glove compartment, I grab the stock,

"We have a short window of time, there's more cars in front of us." says Rachel,

"Got it. Press that black button with the window icon" Hunter says while screwing on the silencer,

She does so and the back window rolls down.

I bend down again and Hunter rests the rifle on the back shelf(**idk what it's actually called.**) Takes aim, *Phfft*, cracks spread across the leading van and it swerves out of control into a roadside ditch. Hunter reloads and fires again but the next van swerves and Hunter hits the third van's windshield, missing the driver. The vans accelerate.

"Press the button again and roll down the windows" I Command while Hunter puts away the rifle, "Slow down and I'll use my SMGs on the vans"

"Gotcha." Rachel says complying,

I unfold the Sub-machine guns and attach the silencers. I cock them and point them out the windows. Predictably, the vans move to either side of us and I see that the drivers had drawn pistols, I open fire. As the drivers fall on their steering wheels, we dash forward and they collide behind us. We then blend in with the traffic that, somehow, missed the battle behind them.

* * *

(13:13_approximately_4hours_later)

We pull into a parking lot and walk to the city's bureau. There are no silhouettes on the nearby rooftops where the guards should have been. I see Rachel and hunter notice as well. I loosen my SMGs in their hidden holsters and free-run up to the roof of the bureau. As I reach the roof opening to the inside, I see four standard mercenaries rummaging through file cabinets, every now and then tossing one to the side while talking to each other. I nod to my teammates, then I leap down. I land atop one of the mercs, crushing his ribs and effectively killing him. I unholster my SMGs and, before the other three can react, gun them down.

"Rest in peace." I say, putting away my guns,

A radio crackles as Rachel and Hunter hop down. I flip over the body under me and take the two-way radio out of it's clip.

"Joe, Police have noticed. Joe, you read?" asks the voice,

I attempt to match my voice to 'Joe's' "Yeah I read," I say,

"Good, We're picking you up. Remember to bring any good files you guys found." The radio turns off,

"I'll be setting charges" Hunter says,

"I'll help" Rachel and I say in unison,

"Nah it's fine, I'll keep watch" we say, again in unison,

"You two can set charges, I'll keep watch." Hunter says interrupting, he hands me a bag and he climbs out

We plaster impact charges around the fake door, combustion charges in the file cabinets and generally prepare the bureau for kingdom come. I sync the detonator to the ignition and we hop out. Hunter is nowhere to be seen.

"Up here."

I look up and see Hunter gesturing for us to follow. I climb up and Hunter points to the north,

"They're coming from that direction." He says,

"Good. We'll activate the explosives when they pull up. For now, we'll get to a safe spot to watch from." I say, "Hopefully one will survive so we can make him tell us who's in charge of this."

We get to a higher place as a black van rounds the corner and stops in front of the building.

"Detonating" says Rachel, pushing the button,

The fake door flies forward with a fireball destroying the building behind it and it impacts the van, flipping it on it's side. A man in body armor climbs out of the dented driver's door and looks around.

I look around and see an open dumpster conveniently near the road. I motion for the others to follow me and I do a leap of faith into the dumpster. I hop out quickly and Hunter lands right as I exit.

I sprint towards the flipped van and the merc points his gun at me. I jump to the side as he pulls the trigger. He misses and I cock my hidden gun as he gets a bead on me. I roll and nearly get hit in the leg.

He stops focusing on me to shoot at Hunter, who's reaction is to jump behind a car.

Rachel charges and shoots at the target with her hidden gun, she misses.

I get closer and shoot at his leg, I miss as well.

The merc starts spraying bullets forcing Hunter and Rachel to seek and stay under cover. I, however, am exposed in the road. I raise my hands and surrender, kneeling on the ground.

The merc smirks and calls out, "Stay there or your friend gets it! In fact, leave now or I'll kill him!"

I flick my foot to signal them to comply. They do so seemingly reluctantly.

"Now," The merc says, stepping closer but keeping the gun trained on me, "Tell me what are you doing here _Assassin._" as if that's supposed to intimidate me,

"I should ask the same thing, but before that..." I leap forward, shoving the barrel away and knock the mercenary to the ground. I extend my hidden blade and put it to his throat, "There. Who sent you?" I demand,

The mercenary loses his confidence, "I-I won't tell you anything." he says,

"Pity" I raise my blade,

"N-No Wait! I'll tell you!" he says, losing whatever nerve he had left

"Go on"

He takes a breath, "Abstergo Industries. We were told to kill whoever was at certain locations and take whatever could be useful. I don't know who else they hired."

I move the blade closer.

"I said I don't know!"

"I need a name! Who hired you!?"

"Obadiah Rodgers!" At the name I recall some news channels saying something about Mr. Rodgers and his funding of successful archeology expeditions in the middle east.

"Thank you." I say, slitting his throat, "Rest in peace" I stand up, "You can come out now!"

Hunter and Rachel walk out of the alley.

"We have a target." I say, "We still have to get to a Bureau though. I'll tell you when we get there." They nod and, upon hearing distant sirens, run to the car.

* * *

**Ahh, took me a while and I had a few problems, but I finally got this done. Read and review and let me know what you think and please tell me if there is missing words or letters. Let me know if you have any questions.**


End file.
